Une vie parmi tant d'autre
by Marieducantal
Summary: Il y a des jours où nos vies deviennent si ternes et monotones que l'esprit prend le dessus. A cause de notre confort de vie, nous nous rendons peu compte de ce qui nous entoure alors nous oublions le fait que nous sommes avant tout fait de la nature et non de croyance. Cependant certaines personnes, peu nombreuses à l'heure actuelle, où l'esprit et le ressenti de la nature sont ta
1. Prologue

Il y a des jours où nos vies deviennent si ternes et monotones que l'esprit prend le dessus. A cause de notre confort de vie, nous nous rendons peu compte de ce qui nous entoure alors nous oublions le fait que nous sommes avant tout fait de la nature et non de croyance. Cependant certaines personnes, peu nombreuses à l'heure actuelle, où l'esprit et le ressenti de la nature sont tant fusionnelles qu'elles peuvent agir sur les 5 éléments.

Mon histoire va parler de cette personne qui a existée, mais qui aujourd'hui est décédée, au temps d'une certaine histoire connue de tous. Elle va agir sur l'espace et le temps de l'auteur d'origine et modifier quelque peu la magie de l'histoire par des dons et une humanité réelle. Bienvenue donc à vous lectrices et lecteurs et passez un bon moment avec elle.


	2. Quand les mots ne peuvent être dits

Un bruit de crissement réveilla la personne allongée à terre. Une odeur de feuille morte lui parvînt à ses narines. Puis des mots se formèrent dans son esprit.

 _« Je suis dans une forêt, mais d'où est-ce que je viens ? »_

La personne allongée par terre leva ses mains devant elle. Elles étaient blanches, assez fines, avec des ongles courts mais relativement limés et soignés.

 _« Des ongles de femme. Je suis une femme. »_

La femme se leva, non sans difficulté, et se dirigea vers un son cristallin très doux non loin d'elle. Un petit ruisseau en était l'origine, il brillait d'un éclat bleu et blanc, et éclaboussé des petits rochers çà et là. La femme s'approcha d'un courant moins fort et se pencha. D'une de ses mains, elle recueillit de l'eau et en but pour étancher une soif assez forte car sa gorge brûlait au contact du liquide absorbé. Elle ferma les yeux.

 _« Comme cette eau est délicieuse. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette eau est meilleure que celle dont, je ne me rappelle guère, j'ai pu consommer ? Et a quoi ressemblai je ? »_

La femme se pencha alors et vit deux yeux en amande vert tirant vers le doré au niveau de ses pupilles rondes. Ses cils sont fins et ses sourcils également. Son visage plus triangulaire que rond est pâle et blanc comme la neige. Comme si la jeune personne n'avait pas vu le jour depuis très longtemps. Jeune car son visage lui donnait la trentaine tout au plus. Elle avait les cheveux courts, carré plongeant, donc deux mèches plus longues encadrant son visage de marbre. Le plus étonnant furent leur couleur, car ses cheveux étaient châtains mais avec des mèches d'or parsemées au niveau de l'arrière de son crâne donnant un aspect lumineux, ainsi que des mèches rouge feu au niveau de son visage. Ses oreilles étaient fines, montrant sa race d'humaine.

 _« Pourquoi race ? Y-a-t-il d'autre bipède mais pas humain dans cette forêt ? »_

En réponse à sa question silencieuse, des bruits de voix, d'homme pour être précis se firent entendre. Comme attirée, la femme se leva et se dirigea vers les sons. « Les », car il y avait plusieurs hommes. Elle marcha sans bruit, ne souhaitant tout de même pas être découverte sans savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, à travers les feuilles et les troncs, elle les aperçu. Une compagnie des plus surprenantes. Treize hommes, petits hommes.

 _« Des nains »_ lui dit son inconscient et non ses pensées cette fois-ci. Ils avaient tous, sauf un, une barbe plus au moins longue. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres, lui permettant ainsi de les regarder en détails. Le dernier, celui qui n'avait pas de barbe, portait un gilet relativement épais pourpre, en dessous un chemisier vert avec une chemisette blanche. Au niveau des jambes, le petit homme avait un pantalon marron lui arrivant à mi mollet et le plus surprenant

 _« Il est pied nu ? Etrange. »_

Il portait un sac à dos assez grand, comme s'il était en voyage ainsi qu'un bâton. Les autres petites personnes étaient vêtues de la même manière mais différemment que celui qui marche pied nu. Ils avaient de gros manteau de fourrure ainsi que des bottes de la même matière. Seule leur barbe les différenciait. Certaine était bleue, une l'avait rousse, d'autre noire, et elle était soit courte soit longue. Deux des personnes naines étaient assez proche physiquement et d'une taille plus élevée que les autres (quelques vingtaines de centimètres), et plus jeune en âge selon elle.

 _« Sûrement des frères. »_

Quand à celui qui était à la tête de la compagnie, lui aussi nain, il dégageait quelquechose de particulier dont la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause. Il était encore plus grand que les deux autres, de dix à vingt centimètre. Si elle se plaçait à côté de lui, il était de taille équivalente. Car la femme faisait aux environs d'un mètre soixante.

La troupe de nain fut alors rejoint par un vieil homme de haute taille. Il avait une barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine, il était vêtu de gris, tout comme son grand chapeau en pointe. Ses yeux d'un bleu acier étaient très vifs et son bâton noueux lui donnait un air tantôt sévère tantôt espiègle. Il s'avança jusqu'au nain assez grand et lui demanda d'arrêter la compagnie.

Le vieil homme dit alors d'une voix ferme.

« Avancez, vous qui êtes tapie dans l'ombre. »

La jeune personne se demanda alors ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle aperçut les armes des nains sortirent de leur fourreau. Elle s'avança et sorti de sa cachette.

Le vieil homme fut surpris de voir une femme avancer vers eux. Au début il avait senti une énergie particulière dans la forêt et avait laissé la compagnie avancer pendant qu'il sonda les arbres. Car ce vieil homme était particulier, ce fut un magicien. Il avait senti une énergie sauvage différente au cœur de la forêt, sauvage, turbulente et différente. Et le vieil homme l'avait localisée à quelques mètres de la compagnie, du coup il s'est rendu auprès du nain de devant et lui avait demandé de s'arrêter.

La femme en question était de taille moyenne, maigrichonne car ses vêtements, pour le moins surprenant car ce fut des vêtements d'homme, lui moulaient son corps, révélant une petite poitrine, des hanches assez fines également, des jambes galbées à souhait. Les vêtements en question furent un pantalon noir en soie, avec un corset bleu à fils argentés. Elle portait également une cape blanche en laine avec des plumes marron foncées au bas de sa cape et de sa grande capuche tombée dans son dos (Allusion à la cape d'Arya du film Eragon). Le magicien demanda à la femme.

« Déclinez votre identité Madame »

La femme ouvrit la bouche et, à sa grande frayeur et à l'étonnement du groupe, aucun son ne sortit. La femme posa sa main sur ses lèvres rosées, le cœur s'emballa.

 _« Mais…. Pourquoi ? »_

Le magicien, voyant sa peur et son embarras, s'avança, mais la femme recula en le voyant, paniquée. Elle prit une branche assez grosse à terre, et la plaça devant elle, en signe de défense. Le nain assez grand pris alors la parole, sa voix était forte, très masculine et signe d'une expérience de vie importante.

« Gandalf, ne voyez-vous pas que cette humaine est plus une proie qu'une prédatrice ? »

« Ne vous fiez-pas à son apparence Thorin, j'ai senti une énergie particulière en entrant dans ses bois, et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu sonder la région. L'origine de cette énergie sauvage, presque l'origine même de la vie, coule dans les veines de cette humaine. Humaine ou autre. Madame, je vous en prie, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je voudrai juste savoir qui vous êtes et ce qu'une belle personne comme vous, car vous l'êtes malgré cette tenue quelque peu…loquace, fait seule, sans arme par les temps qui courent dans ses sombres bois. »

La jeune femme voulut à nouveau parler mais aucun son ne sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Alors le nain sans barbe, voyant le désespoir de ne pouvoir communiquer avec cette femme, alla vers elle d'un pas tranquille et rassurant. Il passa devant le magicien et prie une main de cette femme.

« Vos mains sont froides. J'ignore depuis quand vous êtes ici, mais cela semble un bon moment. Venez, les nains ici présents et ce magicien sont forts et valeureux, je pense que nous pourrons vous aider. Quant à moi, hobbit ou semi-homme suivant votre convenance, je peux vous offrir de quoi vous sustenter. »

Des larmes rassurantes perlèrent délicatement le visage de la femme qui pensa avec son cœur.

 _« Merci »._

L'énergie de ce mot atteignit le hobbit en plein cœur et l'entendit dans sa tête. Une voix de femme pure comme du cristal avec des notes de musiques. Cela le surprit qu'il lâcha la main de la femme et il dit.

« J'enteds votre voix dans ma tête. Recommencez. »

La femme formula des pensées, mais au vue de la réaction du semi-homme, celui-ci n'entendit rien.

Le magicien formula la plus étrange des hypothèses sous la surprise de tout le groupe y compris de l'humaine.

« Vous pouvez communiquer par pensée, mais pour cela, il vous faut un contact physique…de vos mains. Je sens la même énergie dans vos mains mais de nature plus contrôlée. Essayez. »

La femme et le hobbit se regardèrent. Ils se prirent la main et la femme pensa et un souvenir, un nom se forma dans sa tête.

 _« Merci, et enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon…mon nom est…je crois…. Meleth. »_ (Marie en sindarin)


	3. Des pensées et des secrets

_« Merci, et enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon…mon nom est…je crois…. Meleth. »_

Le hobit répéta ses mots et se présenta à son tour.

« Mon nom est Bilbon Sacquet (J'ai pris la version française), je viens de la Comté à des miles d'ici. Et voici celui qui m'a envoyé, littéralement parlant, dans cette aventure, le magicien Gandalf. »

 _« Magicien ? »_

« Oui Madame… »

 _« Pas Madame, appelez-moi par mon nom s'il vous plait Bilbon. »_

« Bien sûre Meleth. »

 _« Magicien en quoi ? »_

« Oh, et bien je ne sais point quelles sont ses facultés mais je sais qu'il peut produire des feux d'artifice immense et pouvant durer des heures sans que cela ne s'arrête, ou alors il peut faire en sorte que des chaussures puissent être enfilées sur commande. »

A ces mots, le magicien sourit au hobbit. La jeune femme capta leur regard et comprit quil devait se connaître depuis très très longtemps. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et vit de nouveau les pieds du semi-homme.

 _« Ah oui, et pourquoi êtes-vous pied nu ? »_

« La plupart d'entre nous avons adopté cette façon de se déplacer car nous en avons l'habitude. N'est-ce pas Gandalf ? »

Bilbo et Meleth regardèrent les autres membres de la compagnie, et ils furent étonnés par les regards des nains. Ils les observaient avec une mine déconfite. Le magicien se mit à rire devant leur tête. Il déclara au hobbit quand fait, le groupe n'entendait que lui et que la discussion était quelque peu… étrange, à sens unique. Meleth, quant à elle, rougit de honte et préféra lâcher la main du hobbit et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en leur tournant le dos, visiblement vexée.

 _« Puf, j'y suis pour rien moi. Et puis comment suis-je censée faire pour communiquer. Donner la main ainsi à toutes les personnes qui m'entourent ? C'est complètement délirant. Et puis que fais-je ici ? »_

La main du magicien se posa sur l'épaule de la femme, la faisant sursauter et la sortir de ses pensées. Il lui sourit et lui dit.

« Je ne comprends pas votre situation, mais cela doit être très désagréable pour vous et difficile à vivre. Du coup si vous voulez nous parler, il vous suffira simplement de tendre vos mains, et alors nous répondrons à vos questions ou alors vos opinions personnelles. »

« Gandalf, puis-vous parler ! »

Meleth se retourna vers la voix autoritaire du seul nain dont elle connait le nom. Thorin semblait agacé, voir même irrité. Le magicien gris du le sentir aussi, et accepta de s'éloigner du groupe.

Les autres nains s'approchèrent de la femme, et se présentèrent tour à tour. Le plus vieux des nains, portait le nom de Balin, il semblait plus posé que Thorin et plus sage aussi. Meleth lui tendit sa main en soupirant.

 _« Enchantée, mais voyez-vous, je le suis aussi pour les autres personnes près de vous. »_

« Je le sais, mais je pense avoir une idée, si nous nous tenons tous les mains, pensez-vous pouvoir communiquer d'un coup à nous tous ? »

 _« Je l'ignore mais je peux tenter l'expérience. »_

Les nains, ainsi que Bilbo, se prirent les mains et tous entendirent les mots de Meleth au même moment comme une chaîne, et cela rassura la jeune femme au plus haut point. Puis les nains donnèrent leur nom tour à tour. Les deux jeunes nains portaient les noms de Kili et Fili, et confirmèrent à Meleth qu'ils étaient frères et neveux de Thorin.

 _« Vraiment ? Vous semblez bien plus souple que lui ? »_

Kili, le nain à la barbe plus sombre que son frère, répondit avec un soupir que cela était normal, au vue des tristes moments que le nain adulte a vécu. Meleth voulut savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais les nains se turent. La jeune femme se senti à nouveau mal à l'aise, seul Bilbon fit preuve de tact et changea la conversation en présentant les autres nains. Venez ensuite Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin et enfin Dwalin. Gloin demanda à la jeune femme.

« Quelle est cette musique derrière vos mots-pensées ? »

 _« Musique ? Vous entendez cela ? Moi je n'entends rien, ou plutôt je ne fais que penser. »_

« Etrange que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. C'est une merveilleuse mélodie, comme une harpe, la même harpe que notre chef, mais avec une mélodie très sensuelle, voir même *Gloin rougit* séductrice. »

Meleth ne comprit pas, alors elle chercha au plus profond d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et vider toutes ses pensées, n'entendre que ce qu'il l'entoure : la respiration des nains proche d'elle, leur cœur battant calmement lui parvint à ses oreilles, ainsi que le vent dans les feuilles, tous était au même rythme, tous, y compris sa propre respiration. Elle entendit enfin quelque chose dans sa tête, elle l'entendit de plus en plus clairement. Comme la voix de Thorin au loin.

( watch?v=fkb7vWnlRMo musique en question)

« Gandalf, nous ne pouvons l'amener avec nous, elle risque de mourir, ou pire, elle va nous mettre aussi en danger. »

« Thorin, notre devoir n'est pas d'abandonner des personnes dans le besoin et… »

« Comment ! Comment ! Eux, ils nous ont laissé quand nous étions dans le besoin, ils nous ont regardé, ils nous ont juste regardé nous faire tuer ! Mon peuple a souffert, a presque été décimé et eux ! Ils n'ont rien fait, absolument rien ! »

« Votre colère ne s'est donc pas apaisé, malgré les années qui ont coulées aussi vite qu'un torrent sur les rochers. Mais vous, vous pensez réellement qu'abandonner cette femme est digne d'un prince de Durin ? »

« ….Non mais, je ne veux pas avoir aussi sa vie en ma responsabilité. J'ai déjà celle du semi-homme. Même s'il n'est pas très combattif d'après moi, il pourrait se débrouiller pour sortir du pétrin, mais cette femme, comme vous l'avez très justement dit, elle est faible. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre en cas d'attaque face à des orques, ou des gobelins ? »

« Vous saurez la défendre, vous et vos amis. Elle n'a pas que vous en protection, Kili et Fili seront sans doute plus enclin à la protéger. »

La jeune femme n'entendit pas le reste de la discussion, trop hypnotisée par sa musique. Elle tenta de la comprendre, de deviner ce à quoi elle est définie. Mais la main de Balin serra davantage la sienne, et elle l'entendit lui dire de revenir. Ce qu'elle fit non sans peine. Elle rouvrit de nouveau les yeux et répondit à Gloin.

 _« Oui, je l'entends cette fois. Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir. Mais j'ignore pourquoi vous la trouvez si séductrice. Je trouve, moi, qu'elle est triste. »_

« Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais votre voix de cristal donne une note claire et scintillante dans cette douce mélodie. Elle me…non, elle nous touche le cœur. Peut-être que Thorin devrait l'entendre. »

 _« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. »_

Elle leur raconta alors le fait qu'elle avait entendu, en même temps que sa musique, la voix de Thorin et de Gandalf avec le vent. Elle leur relata mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait capté. Balin ne fut pas très ravi, non seulement des propos de son prince, mais aussi du fait que la jeune femme puisse ainsi entendre aussi clairement qu'un elfe. Mel demanda.

 _« Thorin est un prince ? Ou est-ce juste un titre donné comme ça par le magicien ? »_

Kili lui répondit que oui, mais que cela ne la concernait pas et qu'elle devait s'éloigner de l'histoire de Thorin.

« C'est pour ton bien, crois-moi car tu as assez à lutter avec ton manque de communication. Cette histoire, c'est lui qu'il devra ou pas donner son accord pour te la raconter. »

La jeune femme soupira et accepta. Bilbon lui posa des questions sur elle. D'où elle venait, pourquoi elle était là, qui était sa famille et où ils étaient. La femme voulut lui répondre, malheureusement elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant son réveil dans cette forêt. Alors elle pensa et les nains furent surpris de sa réponse. Pour eux n'avoir pas de passé c'était comme n'avoir pas de racine.

Le magicien gris, s'approcha du groupe en compagnie du prince. Au vue de la tête joyeuse de Gandalf, Mel comprit qu'elle pourrait rester avec la compagnie et cela la soulagea immensément.

Les nains lâchèrent tous les mains, et Bilbon fit un résumé au duo de la conversation que leur groupe a eu avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière était mal à l'aise mais malgré tout elle soutint le regard du magicien gris. C'était comme s'il la transperçait, pour connaître ses pensées intimes.

« Merci Bilbon pour ton récit. Donc Thorin, il me semble que protéger cette femme n'est plus une nécessité mais une obligation. Ne pas avoir de souvenir est un danger pour elle, donc faisons en sorte de lui donner une mémoire pleine de joie et d'aventure. »

Le prince soupira mais ne répondit pas. Les nains amis avec lui, lui demandèrent s'il souhaitait entendre la voix de Mel, afin que lui aussi entende sa mélodie intérieure, mais il s'y refusa.

La nuit tomba dans la forêt, mais la compagnie continua son chemin encore un moment grâce à la lumière du bâton que Gandalf le gris possédait, ainsi que des flambeaux. Mel se trouvait à côté du Bilbon, sa présence la rassurant car il était le premier à avoir fait le pas vers elle sans aucune pensée négative. Au bout d'une heure, la fatigue se fit sentir et la compagnie stoppa la marche au milieu d'une clairière.


	4. La forêt des sensations

L'air y était chargé d'humidité et de mousse fraîche. Leur bruit de pas, quoique étouffé par cette mousse, se fit entendre aux alentours. Mais qu'importait à Mel, cet endroit la remplissait de force. Elle voulut savoir pourquoi, alors elle s'éloigna un peu du campement montait par les nains. Seulement Thorin la vit et la suivit discrètement.

« Ou allez-vous Thorin ? »

« Vous m'avez demandé de veiller sur elle, magicien, c'est ce que je fais. »

« Elle n'ira pas loin. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle tente de découvrir un peu d'elle grâce à cette clairière pleine de vie. »

« Pleine de vie ? »

« Ne sentez-vous pas autour de vous la forêt ? »

Le nain fit signe au magicien que si mais coupa court la discussion et partit vers l'humaine. Il la trouva près d'un petit ruisseau, en train de regarder son reflet. La lumière de la lune, qui frappait cette eau, rebondissait sur le visage pâle de la femme, lui offrant de temps en temps des plaques blanches lunes sur le visage. Thorin trouva cela magnifique mais pensa aussi au fait que Mel se mettait stupidement en danger en s'éloignant ainsi du groupe et en se concentrant stupidement sur son reflet. Il s'avança, et Mel l'entendit. Ses yeux en amande croisèrent celle du nain, et elle fut frappée par leur couleur.

 _« Bleu comme le ciel de printemps. Et froid comme l'hiver. »_

Le prince des nains fut également troublé par ses yeux de femme et pensa à son tour.

 _« Yeux d'automne au coucher du soleil. Et chaud comme l'été »_

Une minute passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent puis un bruit de pas cassa la magie de cet instant. Bilbon venait à leur encontre. Thorin fut à la fois en colère et ravi qu'il arriva.

« Gandalf m'a demandé de venir vous voir. »

« Et il a bien fait, pour une fois. Madame… »

« Mademoiselle, je crois que Mel préfère être appelée ainsi. Elle n'est pas mariée, ou alors elle ne le sait pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme confirma les dires du hobbit par un mouvement de tête et lui tendit la main. Le semi-homme la prit avec délicatesse, provoquant l'agacement du nain.

« Elle n'est pas en verre, monsieur Sacquet. »

« Non, mais elle est tout de même délicate. »

« _Merci Bilbon. »_

« Mais de rien Mel. »

« _Mel ? Oui pourquoi pas. »_

« Pourquoi vous éloignez-vous ainsi ? »

 _« Pour savoir. Suivez-moi._ »

« Je veux bien mais où ? »

« _Là où mon inconscient sent où il faut que je me dirige_ »

« Très bien. »

« Une minute ! Vous n'allez pas vous éloigner ainsi ! »

 _« Bilbon, pouvez-vous dire à ce prince, un peu trop collant, qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive à des lieux à la ronde, à l'exception d'animaux sauvages. Je sens leurs esprits. Pas très fort, mais je le sens._ »

Le hobbit réfléchit à la façon de dire cela à Thorin sans qu'il ne se sentit offusqué. Mais ce dernier, quand il vit l'expression de la jeune femme rétorqua.

« J'ignore ce que cette humaine vient de vous dire, mais cela ne sert à rien d'enjoliver ces mots. Dites-moi mot pour mot ses pensées. »

« Il serait préférable que vous lui preni… »

« Non ! Je refuse de la toucher. Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle. Après tout, c'est une humaine, et elle est comme tous ceux de son espèce, des moins que rien. »

« Mel ! »

La femme avait lâchée la main du hobbit, et avait fui dans les bois. La douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine était si grande qu'elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle courut dans des sentiers crées par les animaux sauvages pendant un long moment, quand elle glissa sur une feuille morte et roula jusqu'à un précipice. Elle tomba et fit une chute de quelques mètres.

Thorin, quoique toujours en colère contre le hobbit, alla chercher le magicien et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se produire. Et finit son récit.

« Vous voyez bien, Gandalf, que cette femme est source de problème. »

« Le seul problème que je vois ici, c'est vous Thorin. Que tout le monde se mette en route, nous allons chercher Meleth, en espérant trouver aucun ennemi sur notre route. »

La jeune femme se réveilla à cause d'une douleur intense à sa cheville droite. Elle se mit assise, et y passa sa main. La cheville était gonflée et rouge. Mel pensa qu'elle avait du se la casser en tombant. Elle en maudissait le prince des nains.

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'elle était tombée de haut, mais pas trop car elle serait morte. Elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une caverne à ciel ouvert. Les rochers autour d'elle était éloignés de plusieurs mètres et des lierres y étaient accrochés ça et là. Signe d'une humidité relativement présente. Elle était assise sur de la terre dur, peut-être du basalte ou autre pierre solide. Elle s'étonna de connaître un peu la géologie, mais se dit avec espoir qu'il s'agissait d'un relanc de sa mémoire quelque peu défaillante. Un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche, se trouvait une entrée avec une lueur claire. La lumière de la lune, pensa-t-elle. Alors elle chercha avec ses yeux un objet assez solide pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle vit non loin, un bois gros comme son poing et haut comme sa taille accroché à un lierre. Elle plia son genou gauche et y mit tous son poids dessus. Puis elle poussa dessus et parvint à se mettre debout en étant en appui sur sa jambe gauche. Elle respirait avec difficulté car sa cheville la lançait. Elle marcha doucement en claudicant jusqu'au bâton. Enfin elle le prit dans ses mains et le tira en arrière de toute ses forces jusqu'à crier de douleur. Les chauves-souris qui se trouvaient dans ce lieu s'envolèrent en rafale, courroucées par cette étrangère qui violait ainsi leur territoire.

La compagnie entendit un cri aigu de femme, et Kili en eut froid dans le dos.

« C'est elle, j'en suis sûre. Même si elle ne peut parler, elle peut crier. »

Fili rajouta, non sans crainte, que ce cri était plutôt un cri de souffrance qu'un appel à l'aide. Gandalf cria de se hâter car il craignait que la femme ne soit dans de sale drap.

La jeune femme respirait fortement, après la douleur et les griffures des animaux volant, elle avait froid. Elle se dit de tenir et de se diriger vers la lumière.

Elle passa l'entrée de pierre, et s'arrêta de stupeur. Devant elle se trouvait un magnifique paysage. Devant elle se trouvait un sol de pierre polie par l'eau d'une cascade qui se trouvait juste à quelque mètre sur sa droite. Ce sol, en ligne droite de quelques mètres, s'arrêta dans un précipice. Meleth s'avança jusqu'au bout et vit qu'au bas se trouvait un étang entourait de verdure de mousse et d'arbre type chêne ou hêtre. Elle leva les yeux et vit le haut de la falaise et se dit.

 _« Un peu plus, et je tombais de bien plus haut. Mais que cet endroit est magnifique. »_

Elle respira à plein poumon l'air frais et piquant de la cascade. Elle s'avança vers la droite et s'assit. Elle enleva ses chaussures marron en cuir et ses chaussettes de laine et mit les pieds dans la cascade. L'eau était froide, mais cela atténua sa douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta à nouveau sa musique intérieure.

A force, son angoisse disparut et elle parvint à voir les arbres du bas malgré ses yeux fermés. Ils étaient de couleur bleu, tout comme la mousse mais plus foncé. L'eau de la cascade devant elle avait une teinte plutôt blanche. Elle leva la tête et tenta de projeter son esprit.

Ce fut une sensation des plus étranges. Comme si elle ne sentait si ses jambes ni ses bras. Elle flottait. Sa confiance s'accentua, et elle « vola » jusqu'au haut de la falaise. Elle se sentait libre, sans aucune sensation corporelle. Juste de l'énergie. Elle continua à voler dans ce rêve bleu et blanc quand une teinte rouge, non plusieurs, apparurent devant elle. Elle en compta quatorze.

 _« Les nains, Bilbon et le magicien. »_

Elle voulut leur parler, mais elle comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient l'entendre car elle n'était qu'énergie. Alors elle entoura le premier nain devant elle. Elle insuffla son énergie en lui et lui dit en pensée et en émotion où elle était. Puis, attirée par une magie venue de son intérieur, elle entra dans l'esprit du nain et vit qu'il s'agissait du prince. Elle le reconnut à son énergie bizarre qu'elle avait décelée en lui au départ. Elle lut son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

 _« Où es-tu humaine ? Ou es-tu donc Mel ? J'ai senti ta musique. Mais je ne peux tomber trop près de toi. Si tu m'entends, va voir le magicien. Moi je ne peux toucher ton esprit. Je dois garder Erebor tous le temps dans ma tête. »_

 _« Erebor ? C'est qui ? »_

Mais le nain ne l'entendit pas. Elle alla alors au magicien et recommença l'expérience. Celui-ci capta son énergie et comprit le message.

 _« Ne bougez pas Meleth, nous arrivons. »_

 _« Je n'en doute point magicien. »_

La femme quitta le corps du magicien, et regarda à nouveau l'énergie de Thorin, plus rouge que les autres. « Erebor », ce nom ne lui disait rien. Et ce nom avait fait de la douleur dans son âme mais aussi du désir. Elle ressentit une sorte de malaise à ce désir. Comme quelque chose proche de la colère mais aussi de l'envie. Elle tenterait de communiquer avec lui, une fois avec le groupe. Elle repartie donc vers la falaise et retourna dans son corps. Le froid de sa cheville la ramena totalement à elle. Elle regardait l'eau blanche illuminait par la lune. Elle tenta de se remémorer des souvenirs antérieurs, mais rien ne s'insinua. Un vide. Elle leva sa jambe pour voir sa cheville. Elle semblait moins rouge mais la douleur était toujours là, lancinante.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Meleth leva les yeux et ses yeux brillèrent en voyant la compagnie en haut de la falaise. Elle montra sa cheville du doigt et le magicien comprit qu'elle était blessée. La compagnie lui lança une corde solide, et le magicien descendit vers elle. Arrivé sans encombre, Gandalf posa sa main sur la sienne et l'autre sur sa cheville.

« Est-ce que ma magie vous soulage ? »

 _« Oui, merci. L'ai-je cassée ? »_

« Non, mais il s'en ait fallu de peu. Qu'avez-vous ? »

 _« Rien. »_

Le magicien soupçonna un mensonge mais préféra ne rien dire. Il prit ensuite la femme sur son dos. La surprenant car elle pensait être lourde et lui trop vieux. Elle sourit devant ses allusions faussées. Les nains tirèrent tous ensemble la corde et ramenèrent le binôme sur la terre ferme.


	5. De la magie à la fusion

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre qui suit, l'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Ils étaient tous essoufflés, mais rassurés de voir Mel saine et sauve. Seul Thorin était de mauvaise humeur. Il se planta devant la femme à genou et d'une main, quoiqu'avec délicatesse, souleva son menton. Son contact électrisa l'humaine et fit battre son cœur.

 _« Pourquoi ? Suis-je attirée par lui ? »_

Ses yeux bleus acier dans les siens calmèrent toutefois ses émotions. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser mais garda son sang-froid.

« Vous avez fait prendre des risques inutilement. Humaine, vous n'avez donc pas idée du danger qui règne ? Nous sommes entourés d'ennemis invisibles dans la nuit. Des ennemis capables de se fondre dans l'obscurité et de planter une dague dans votre poitrine sans que vous n'ayez le temps d'appeler à l'aide. A présent, laissez de côté ma leçon de morale, et venons-en à ce qui vous a fait fuir. Si je refuse votre contact, c'est à cause de ma mission vers Erebor. Point. »

La femme voulut prendre sa main pour lui dire ses façon de penser, mais le prince s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il y eut pris le visage de Meleth. Le magicien, pour éviter que Mel se jette sur Thorin, la prit par les bras et la dirigea vers le cheval. Il la posa avec délicatesse sur la selle et le magicien prit place derrière elle.

« Allons-y, nous avons que trop tardé. Même si nous aurions dû nous reposer, nous devons reprendre la route. L'aube se lève et nous sommes à découvert. »

Les nains montrèrent sur leur poney respectif, non sans rechigner car ils n'avaient pas pu dormir de la nuit. Mais les deux frères furent compréhensifs et prirent place de part et d'autres du cheval du magicien. Meleth regarda d'abord Fili avec des yeux navrés. Le jeune nain déclara, d'une voix ferme.

« C'est vrai, nous n'avons que peu dormi, et nous sommes assez fatigué, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux avoir une petite faiblesse que de perdre une invité… une amie plutôt. »

« Et quelle amie, _rajouta son frère_. Tu fais partie du groupe désormais. Alors même si notre oncle a été dur avec toi, sache que nous deux, nous ne t'en voulons pas de cette nuit. Et puis marcher la nuit c'est aussi bon que le jour. »

Mel se sentit si émue, qu'elle posa sa main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Puis elle fit un mouvement de tête. Les deux nains comprirent vite ce signe comme un remerciement. Le magicien prit discrètement la main droite de la femme et lui envoya ses pensées. Cela lui fit un grand choc.

 _« Ils ont raison, vous faites partie de la compagnie de Thorin désormais. »_

 _« Vous pouvez communiquer ainsi !? »_

 _« Oui jeune fille. Même sans tenir mes mains avec certaines personnes de ce monde. Plus sensible que vous aux flux de la nature. A moins que vous n'ayez pas encore l'énergie magique pour faire cela. »_

 _« Vous m'apprendrez ? »_ Elle tourna la tête vers les yeux gris de Gandalf en souriant.

 _« Oui, mais cette magie que je connais, n'est sans doute pas la même que celle que vous avez dans vos veines. Je ne suis pas un humain, au même sens que vous, donc j'ignore si ma magie et la vôtre sont identiques ou différentes. Mais je tenterai quelque chose, une fois que nous nous arrêterons pour nous restaurer. »_

 _« Merci Magicien. »_

Meleth regarda le paysage en s'appuyant sur la poitrine du vieil homme. Cela la berça au point qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

« **Rêve, rêve encore et toujours. C'est cela qui te guidera vers ta magie. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la réalité et le rêve. »**

 **Elle était dans un univers blanc et vaporeux. Il n'y avait rien dans ce lieu. Meleth se demanda qui parlait. La voix, claire et sonnante comme une cloche lui répondit.**

 **« Je suis le toi encore endormi. Mais depuis que tu as effectué un voyage astral, tu as enclenché ma renaissance. Nous ne faisons qu'une, mais avant que ton âme m'est assimilée et que tu es accès à moi, ma magie, je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir. »**

 **Meleth tenta de visualiser son autre elle, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre que ce nuage vaporeux, cette laine blanche. Elle voulut regarder ces mains, mais elle ne vit et ne ressentit rien. Elle ne comprit pas. Alors son autre moi répondit.**

 **« Tu n'es qu'énergie dans ton inconscient. Tu te souviens de la sortie de ton corps ? Oui, c'est cela, tu ressentais tous ce qui t'entourais. Tu n'as pas de corps ici. Juste une âme. Tu es ici pour l'aiguiser, la révéler. Tes souvenirs, ils ne sont plus là car tu as déjà été morte. Mais tu es vivante car la nature l'a souhaitée. A présent écoute là, et écoute moi. »**

 **La femme obéit et se lassa guider par son instinct. Elle écouta et entendit à nouveau sa musique. La harpe, elle était très présente dans ce lieu. Meleth avança ou plutôt vola car elle n'avait pas de jambe mais plutôt des ailes. Oui, comme des ailes mais elle ne les voyait pas tout comme elle ne voyait pas son corps. Elle vola et laissa son esprit se calmer de lui-même. Elle frissonnait, comme si elle avait froid. Mais en fait ce fut une sorte de caresse. Comme un ruban de glace qui entourait son esprit. Elle suivit ses mouvements pour définir la forme d'elle-même. Une étoile, oui c'est ainsi qu'elle visualisa sa forme, voir même une fleur de pétale. Ou les deux à la fois. Fleur et étoile. Puis le ruban s'éloigna et Mel parvint à comprendre comment elle était.**

 **« Oui, tu es une étoile, et non une fleur. Tu es l'étoile de ce monde, tu peux communiquer avec cet univers mais pour cela tu dois entrer en symbiose avec lui. Abandonne-toi au monde réel, laisse-le t'envahir. Comme pour le voyage astral. »**

Le magicien secoua la jeune femme avec délicatesse et la réveilla. Il lui déclara que la compagnie s'arrêtait pour se restaurer. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient toujours dans une forêt, mais au lieu de frêne, ce fut des chênes et des hêtres qui avaient pris le pas. L'air y était également plus vif et plus piquant.

Le magicien descendit le premier et prit galamment la main de la femme pour qu'elle mette pied à terre à son tour.

 _« Merci Magicien. »_

Gandalf fit un moulinet avec sa main et s'inclina devant elle. Ce geste fit sourire les nains autour d'eux à l'exception de Thorin et de Bilbon. Le premier par total ignorance et le second par surprise.

Pendant que Bofur et Bombur allèrent chercher le bois, les autres nains partirent chasser. Quant au magicien, il resta auprès de la jeune femme et profita de ce moment pour l'instruire. Le hobbit assista à ce cours avec intérêt. Le vieil homme tournait autour d'elle, une pipe dans la bouche, et les mains dans le dos. Mel était assise.

« Vous devez d'abord savoir que la magie est en fait la manipulation de l'énergie autour de soi. Votre voyage astral de la nuit dernière m'a agréablement surpris. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez faire cela. »

Le hobbit demanda ce qu'était un voyage astral. Gandalf lui répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice difficile et dangereux qui consistait à séparer son âme de son corps. Bilbon demanda en quoi cela était si risqué.

« Il arrive que certaines personnes ne peuvent retourner dans leur corps. Alors leurs esprits finissent par mourir car leur source de vie, leur corps est devenu inaccessible. Donc Mademoiselle, il va falloir éviter d'utiliser cette méthode. »

Mel leva sa main et le magicien la prit.

 _« Je sens que je peux faire cela très aisément. Mon esprit et ma musique me guident je le sais. »_

Elle raconta son rêve au magicien et celui-ci fut sceptique. Mais il déclara que même si la jeune femme se sentait à l'aise avec cette façon d'user de la magie, il fallait qu'elle soit en sa présence pour refaire ce geste. Mel fronça les sourcils.

 _« Gandalf, je viens de découvrir cette magie et ce lien avec la nature, je le sens de plus en plus souvent. Je vous demande juste de m'aider. Pas de me ménager. »_

« Vous avez un sale caractère qui ressort on dirait. Mais bon. Soit. A présent commencez par sentir le flux des énergies autour de vous. »

Meleth croisa ses jambes en position de tailleur, elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et contrôla sa respiration. Elle vit d'abord sa poitrine se soulever de moins en moins vite, car sa respiration ralentissait à mesure qu'elle se contrôlait. Puis elle regarda le ciel, des oiseaux volaient joyeusement en effectuant de belles arabesques dans le ciel. Elle fut hypnotisée et parvint alors à son niveau d'extrême méditation. Alors elle l'entendit, son autre elle.

 _« Laisse-toi encore plus aller. Le magicien dit ses mêmes mots, mais il n'est pas tout à fait comme toi. Car toi, tu es né de la nature. Tu n'es pas sa fille, mais tu es sa chair. Tu n'es pas son sang, tu es sa lave. Tu n'es pas ses yeux, tu es sa forêt. Tu n'es pas sa peau, tu es son sable. Tu n'es pas sa voix, tu es son océan. Tu n'es pas ses esprits, tu es son essence vitale. Tu es la planète, tous les êtres vivants ou non-vivants, terrestres ou non terrestres, à plume ou à poils ou à écaille ou autre aspect. Tu es le tout. Répète cela et tu comprendras.»_

L'humaine se répéta ses phrases tout en regardant ce qu'ils l'entouraient, du magicien se tenant devant elle avec un air de ravissement sur son visage, du semi-homme tout étonné, aux bois autour d'elle, aux oiseaux dans le ciel bleu et elle vit. Et comprit. Elle voyait l'aura. Elle voyait les esprits des êtres vivants qui entouraient leur corps à la manière de son ruban de rêve qui avait enlacé le sien.

 _« L'esprit et le corps ne font qu'un ? »_

Pour répondre à cette question, elle vit, au loin, une aura rouge, et non bleutée ou verte ou jaune suivant qu'elle voyait des arbres, des oiseux ou des insectes. Il s'agissait d'un renard. Elle le voyait très bien avec cette couleur flamboyante. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la chaleur du sang ou du fluide vitale qui donnait aux auras leur couleur. Mais elle se trompa quand elle vit l'aura bleue d'une souris passer de bleu à blanc.

 _« Les émotions. J'ai compris. »_

Elle vit le renard sauter d'un bond rapide et souple sur le rongeur et elle le vit croquer son cou. A cet instant Meleth vit avec douleur l'aura de la souris se briser en millier de pétale, ou d'étoile : elle ne sut pas comment définir ce spectacle. Le corps de la souris, au moment même où l'aura se brisa, se raidit et ne bougea plus. Les restes de pétales s'envolèrent et disparurent.

 _« L'âme dirige le corps mais quand l'âme se brise le corps n'a plus le lien avec la terre. Donc il n'a plus de raison de rester en vie et il meurt. Est-ce que cela m'arriverait si lors d'un voyage astral je ne pouvais retourner dans mon corps ? »_

 _« Non, car dans notre cas, nous pouvons fusionner. Et même si tu restes longtemps, des siècles hors du corps, le nôtre peut survivre car notre fusion crée un fil d'Ariane entre lui et nous. Et si notre corps meurt, notre âme peut survivre à la condition qu'un objet magique et pure puisse accueillir une partie de notre être. Ainsi nous resterions éternellement présente mais sans pouvoir bouger. »_

 _« C'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 _« Non, car ce corps que tu as n'a jamais disparut. Il a juste été endormi. Et si, comme je lis ta question, tu préfères mourir, alors il faudra que tu uses d'enchantement puissant, capable de fatiguer notre corps et de le faire mourir. »_

 _« C'est possible ? »_

 _« Oui, car notre magie c'est l'utilisation de la nature et des auras. Notre aura. Notre corps est un vecteur d'énergie qui contrôlera notre âme. En plus la magie sera puissante, en plus la source de vie du corps sera réduite…. »_

 _« …et atteindra la mort. »_

Mel comprit enfin ce qu'était son âme et son corps. Elle puisa en elle et demanda à sa mélodie intérieure de devenir plus forte encore. La harpe fit vibrer son cœur et son sang. Elle sentie l'autre conscience caresser chacun de ses membres, non, elle la sentie entrer dans ses membres, de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses cheveux. Elle la vit à travers ses yeux, une aura blanche comme la neige mais avec une pointe dorée. Elle vit aussi, en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux, son aura, bleue verte « avaler », oui en quelque sorte, la blanche-dorée. Elle vit sa propre aura devenir d'un bleu beaucoup plus clair, cyan avec une pointe rosée. Elle entendit enfin les derniers mots de son autre elle avant de s'évanouir car la magie naquit en elle avec violence.


	6. Découverte et leçon de vie

Durant son repli en elle, le magicien et le hobbit avait assisté à un spectacle des plus étonnants. D'abord le magicien s'était mis en face de la jeune femme et l'avait observée regarder le ciel puis lui-même avant la forêt. Il avait suivi son regard et avait aperçu le renard et la souris. Il s'était de nouveau retourné vers la femme et fut surprit de voir une énergie blanche et dorée sortir de son corps avant d'y retourner. Il avait senti à ce moment-là, la même énergie sauvage et indomptable avant de rencontrer Meleth. Il comprit alors qu'il voyait la source même de la magie de la femme et en déduisit.

« C'est ce que je craignais. »

« Quoi donc Gandalf ? Et c'est quoi cette … buée blanche et dorée ? »

Bilbon venait de s'approcher. Le magicien serra ses mains dans son dos en regardant le semi-homme. Puis il sourit.

« Pouvez-vous garder pour vous ce que nous venons de voir. Et ce que je vais vous dire ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que notre jeune amie n'est pas si démunie et sans défense. Quoique si d'une certaine manière. »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Gandalf ? »

« L'énergie que vous venez de voir, est la source de la magie de Mel. Elle vient de la découvrir. Et si vous la voyez c'est qu'elle n'a pas voulu se cacher de nos yeux. Il s'agit d'un esprit équivalent à Meleth. »

« Un esprit quoi ? »

« Une sœur jumelle, une autre elle-même. Et cette autre elle, contenait la source de la magie qui sommeillait en Meleth. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que notre jeune amie vient de la réveiller et de s'offrir à elle. Ou plutôt l'une à l'autre. Comme des amants. Elles ont fusionné. ( _Bilbon rougit devant l'allusion.)_ Ne soyez pas si niais, je parlais en image. Bref désormais Meleth peut avoir accès à sa magie. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Vous semblez un peu inquiet. »

« Je le suis, mais je ne vous direz la nature de mes inquiétudes plus tard car j'entends les nains arriver. Sachez cependant que Mel est une humaine dotée de capacité issue de la nature. Corps humain, âme elfe ou âme d'une autre race capable d'exercer de la magie avec la nature. Une magie différente de la mienne, plus sauvage et contrôlable que par son corps. D'où mon inquiétude. »

Gandalf ne put s'expliquer davantage car le duo entendit le raffut des nains s'approcher. Heureusement, Meleth se réveilla également. Elle se sentait étrangement calme après la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie plutôt. Un mélange de froid glacé dans tout son être et l'oubli de son double. Car elle ne la ressentait plus. Mais en échange, elle entendait très clairement sa harpe intérieure, comme son autre elle lui avait dit juste avant de fusionner.

 _« Désormais tu auras accès à tout ton toi. Ne sois pas effrayée, désormais nos deux âmes seront qu'une. Avec une union parfaite entre nos deux harpes_. »

Elle se leva, ses jambes étaient encore un peu secouées par la magie qui était désormais dans tous son être. Comme une chaleur bienfaisante qui circulait en elle. Le magicien la dévisagea, et sourit. Il lui prit la main, mais la femme fit non de la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux des forêts dans ceux de Gandalf et lui envoya une dose de pensée avec une note de magie.

Pour ce faire, elle se concentra sur un point de son corps, en l'occurrence son front, et vit entre ses yeux une chaude lueur rosée. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de sa magie. Alors elle tenta de pousser cette rosée vers le magicien comme si elle poussait quelqu'un avec ses mains. Dans cette teinte elle y mit des mots.

Le magicien ne vit rien, mais ressentit l'énergie sauvage de tout à l'heure, mais beaucoup plus canalisée. Il la sentit entrer dans sa tête et des mots s'y formèrent avec une voix mélodieuse. Celle de Mel combinée avec la harpe, cela donnait un mélange exotique. La harpe n'était plus une musique de fond, mais la harpe et la voix ne faisait qu'une.

 _« Je peux parler sans avoir besoin de tenir votre main désormais. »_

 _« En effet, mais ce genre de magie est un peu risqué pour un néophyte. »_

 _« Pourquoi donc ? »_

 _« Parce que déjà cela épuise inutilement votre corps car vous usez de magie alors que naturellement avec votre main cela ne le nécessite pas. Ensuite votre voix prend une teinte quelque peu exotique qui ferait tomber n'importe qu'elle créature sous votre charme à l'exception des elfes et des magiciens bien entendu. »_

 _« Vous êtes au courant pour ma vie et ma magie ? »_

 _« Oui mais cela ne concerne que mes connaissances. Je vous les ferai partager quand nous serons seuls. Pour ne pas inquiéter la compagnie et faire encore enrager notre prince. »_

La femme hocha la tête pour lui dire son accord. Le groupe bruyant arriva enfin avec en tête, comme à son habitude de chef, Thorin écu-de-chêne. Mel vit un rare sourire victorieux sur son visage ainsi qu'une sorte de paix intérieure qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois.

 _« Il a l'air d'avoir apprécié sa petite escapade. Tous comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ils se sont retrouvés entre eux. »_

Elle sourit à son tour. Mais pas longtemps quand elle vit des animaux entre leur main. Des lièvres. Le magicien suivit ses pensées de dégouts quand au fait de consommer très prochainement leur chair. Gandalf se dit avec un sourire triste que son expérience hors de son corps ne l'avait pas qu'aider à découvrir sa magie, mais aussi à partager l'essence même des êtres vivants.

 _« Ce sera une bonne leçon pour toi Meleth. Tu dois te nourrir, même si cela signifie consommer de la chair animal. »_

La femme avait entendu le vieil homme, secoua la tête négativement.

Une heure plus tard, un feu de camp avait été fait et les lièvres étaient en train de rôtir sur une pique dont Bofur et Bombur faisaient tourner en chantant un cantique nain. Les autres membres parlaient entre eux du passé qu'ils avaient vécu tandis que Thorin était resté à l'écart. Il scrutait l'horizon en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'ennemi qui vienne troubler leur repas. Gandalf se tenait près de lui en compagnie de Bilbon. Le hobbit entama la discussion.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'une monstruosité va venir ici ? Il fait jour non ? Et puis nous sommes quatorze et on a un magicien avec nous. »

Le prince le regarda de son habituel air hautain.

« Ce n'est pas un cambrioleur qui saura ce qui est risqué ou pas. J'ai vécu maints dangers qui font que tous peut arriver maître Sacquet. Et je ne surveille pas pour nous mais pour elle. »

Il tourna discrètement la tête vers la femme humaine. Elle était en train de caresser les poneys et semblait leur parler. Pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Il suggéra tout de même qu'elle pouvait sûrement palier son handicap avec cette drôle de méthode de parler par pensée. Gandalf lui dit avec humour.

« A force de la dévorer ainsi des yeux maître nain, vous n'aurez sans doute plus envie de lièvre. »

« Vous être très drôle maître magicien, mais je ne la dévore pas, je la surveille. »

« Elle n'a moins besoin de protection qu'au départ. Ne voyez vous pas la différence ? »

« Oh si, je vois le fait qu'elle ne s'approche pas des lièvres qui cuisent, qu'elle est plus sûre d'elle, et que ses mouvements sont plus emprunt de royauté que de peur. »

Le hobbit n'avait rien vu de tel dans la démarche de Meleth. Alors il scruta, à la manière de Thorin, l'humaine. Elle marchait d'un poney à un autre en lançant ses jambes de façon volontaire, ses bras fin caressaient les poneys avec délicatesses et ses yeux en amande de vert tirant vers le doré et le rouge avaient une expression de douceur sans pareil. Oui, elle avait gagné en force et en confiance, mais elle restait tout de même un être de la forêt comme se plaisait à penser Bilbon.

La jeune femme sentit leur regard alors elle se tourna vers eux. Elle vint à leur encontre, se plaça entre Bilbon et Gandalf et en face du nain. Elle prit la main des deux personnes en face d'elle.

 _« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? »_

La question allait à Thorin, le hobbit en fit l'interprète. Le nain répondit.

« Je vous trouve différente. Que s'est-il passé ? »

 _« Je ne sais si j'ai envie de vous le dire »_ , Une teinte de malice dans les yeux. Le nain secoua la tête.

« Faites comme il vous plaira cela m'est égal. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _« Mensonge, vous ne me regarderiez pas avec autant d'insistance sinon. »_ Le nain fut troublé mais ne laissa rien en paraître.

« L'insistance ne me veut pas dire intérêt. »

 _« L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. »_

« Vous m'exaspérez. »

 _« Pas autant que moi. »_

La femme lâcha la main des deux protagonistes et les remercia d'avoir retranscrit ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est prêt ! »

Les deux nains qui faisaient tourner les lièvres venaient de crier.

Tous se mirent près du feu, mais la jeune femme préféra rester éloignée. Elle ne se sentait pas assez affamée pour croquer dans la chair de ses êtres vivants. Et puis elle était trop mal pour avaler quoique se soit.

L'humaine s'assit sur un tronc et regarda le ciel grisonnant. Il était à son image, triste et gris. Pour penser à autre chose, elle écouta sa harpe, vieille amie désormais, et regarda son aura rosée qui émanait d'elle tout le temps. Ses mains en face d'elle, elle demanda de créer une mini tornade. Pour cela, elle concentra son esprit sur le vent qu'elle sentait dans ses cheveux, et le fit diriger vers ses mains. Puis elle imagina l'air tournoyer dans ses mains. Comme en écho, son aura et sa magie fusionnèrent un instant et l'air dans ses cheveux se dirigea sur ses mains en paume ouverte (comme pour prier), comme si l'air était dans un tuyau invisible. Puis il tournoya, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade apparut, visible. Mélange de bleu-gris et de blanc. Elle faisait moins de dix centimètres. Soudain le rythme cardiaque de la femme s'accentua, elle prit peur et son sort s'arrêta. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration. Le magicien, qui la surveillait, comme Thorin, arriva en trombe. Il l'aida à se relever.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela ! Vous êtes inconsciente ma parole ! Je vous ai dit d'attendre ma présence ! Mais bon, au moins vous aurez compris que votre magie n'est pas sans risque. »

 _« Je n'ai fait que rediriger l'air ! Rien de plus ! »_

« Rien de plus ? Pour rediriger l'air, vous avez dû puiser dans votre concentration, donc votre corps a donné une partie, certes infimes car l'air était déjà présent autour de vous, de sa source vitale. C'était idiot car tant que je ne vous dirai pas comment faire, vous risquez de perdre stupidement votre énergie vitale ! »

La femme soupira. Le magicien avait raison, elle avait son cœur qui s'était affolé, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être sans défense. Elle voulait apprendre.

 _« Je veux apprendre tout de suite Gandalf ! »_

C'était un ordre, non une demande, et le vieil homme sentit qu'il serait difficile de la raisonner. Alors il procéda avec tact.

« Très bien, mais alors il vous faudra d'abord vous nourrir. Car l'énergie que vous avez perdue, vous devez la récupérer. Manger le lièvre et ensuite je vous initierai. »

 _« C'est un odieux chantage ça ! »_

La femme était debout, en colère. Son aura rosée et dorée sortie de son corps et fit voleter ses cheveux. Mais avec une grâce dangereuse. Thorin et les autres membres la regardaient désormais avec des yeux plein de fascination. Ils voyaient une femme nimbée de couleur pastel qui dansait autour d'elle. Ils ne sentaient pas sa colère.

Le magicien gris dû la calmer en se montrant plus imposant qu'elle. Mel serra ses dents car elle sentit la puissance du vieil homme, bien supérieure à elle.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une petite princesse arrogante, si je vous demande de vous nourrir, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, mais pour vous aider ! Mangez et après nous irons vous former ! »

La femme lâcha la main de Gandalf et il sut qu'il avait gagné car l'aura de la femme regagna son corps. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux car croquer dans cet animal, c'était comme lui prendre une partie de lui. Sans son consentement. Le vieil homme avait capté ses pensées et lui dit, tout en la forçant à s'assoir près des nains.

« Les uns dévorent les autres, ainsi va le monde. Pourquoi rejeter l'ordre des choses ? »

La femme tenta de réfléchir à sa question, mais Meleth ne put y répondre. Avoir fait ce voyage hors de son corps lui avait permis de comprendre combien l'équilibre de ce monde était fragile. Avoir pénétrée dans la conscience des êtres vivants, ressentie la mort de la souris, de savoir qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule vie… en consommer une s'était…

 _« Comme si je me mangeais moi-même. »_

Le vieil homme poursuivit en répondant à sa remarque.

« Parce que tu peux t'améliorer. »

 _« Non, je veux apprendre à dominer les pulsions qui portent à blesser ou à tuer un être vivant. Si c'est pour nous servir sur le dos des plus faibles en ignorant leurs émotions. Je suis imparfaite et je lutte contre cela pour qu'elle ne détruise pas ma personnalité. »_

Le hobbit, qui avait les mains sur les épaules de la femme, avait répété ses pensées. Alors Thorin parla d'une voix non autoritaire, plutôt compatissante ce qui troubla encore davantage Meleth.

« Nous, les nains, nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans gibier car les plantes ne peuvent nous nourrir totalement. Et nous n'en avons pas honte. Chaque chose à sa place dans le monde, même ces lièvres le savent. Tu es humaine, ton corps a besoin de viande, peut-être de façon moins importante que les nains, mais tu en as besoin. »

Meleth soupira, il avait raison, elle le savait, elle sentait aussi que l'odeur de la viande lui donnait faim.

 _« Mon corps demande, mais mon esprit le refuse. Dois-je obéir ? Oui car si je le ne fais pas, je serais toujours aussi épuisée. »_

Alors elle prit un morceau, petit tout de même et mangea. Elle prit aussi du pain pour atténuer le goût de chair. Puis elle but de l'eau. La sensation était plutôt agréable car la magie qu'elle avait utilisée lui avait aussi creusée l'estomac. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Elle sentait la force de la chair du lièvre faire son œuvre. Même si elle répugnait son geste, elle sentait les effets bénéfiques dans son être. Comme une source de vie qui parcourait son corps de nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le prince.

Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle avait compris. Il ne sut si ces yeux, ses émotions ou autre chose qui le poussèrent à lui raconter cela, mais il le fit.


	7. L'histoire de ta vie, de ta terre

Bonjour tous le monde, voici le chapitre 7 qui traitera d'un peu d'histoire. Ici je reprends les idées de Mr Tolkien avec quelques points personnels. Bonne lecture. Et laissez-moi vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir et cela motive toujours plus la remise en question.

Et Merci à clemsju17 de m'avoir mise dans ses favs. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire.

 _Man i cui te matha mi ely (Que ta vie te guide dans tes rêves)_

* * *

Sa voix était posée, quelque peu monocorde, mais Meleth percevait une note émotive.

Elle était bien, là allongée dans l'herbe, avec son énergie qui remontait en elle grâce à la chair du lièvre. Mais surtout, elle aimait ces yeux bleus, dont l'émotion se lisait à chaque mot.

Le prince, lui, sentait son cœur battre la chamade car il allait lui parler de lui, de son passé, et surtout ses yeux des forêts, plus dorés qu'avant, le troublaient au plus haut point. Il commença.

« Je suis née en l'an deux milles sept cent quarante-six du troisième âge. »

Mel fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas à quelle époque elle était ni ce qu'était le troisième âge. Voyant son incompréhension le nain comprit qu'il fallait remonter à la naissance de la terre du milieu. Il s'asseye par terre, près d'elle mais sans la toucher et prit une branche. Il dessina une carte avec des frontières, des forêts et des montagnes.

« Ceci, c'est le monde dans lequel tu es, cette endroit porte le nom de terre du milieu qui est un des continents d'Arda. Elle a été créé par des spirituelles et façonnée par eux. Leur nom de race fut Valar et Maiar, et ils pouvaient contrôler les éléments. Durant une guerre entre les Valars et les Melkors, ces derniers étant le mal absolue et l'antithèse des Valars, la nature de la terre du milieu fut façonnée pendant plus de deux milles ans. Il n'y eut ni vainqueur ni vaincu car les deux peuples partirent chacun de leur côté. »

Meleth était tellement absorbée par ce récit, qu'elle ne vit pas Gandalf s'assoir près d'elle et lui prendre la main. Il lui envoya par télépathie des images de valars, des êtres un peu humain mais sans aucune forme définitive. Elle vit ensuite deux magnifiques arbres sortirent d'un sol vierge. Deux arbres issus de la fin de la guerre l'un blanc et l'autre doré. Il lui dit.

« Le blanc porte le nom de Telpirion et symbolise la lune, le doré porte le nom de Laurelin et il représente le soleil. »

Thorin continua.

« Ce fut à ce moment-là que la terre du milieu entra dans les années des arbres. Le premier âge, c'est celui où naquirent les elfes. Ces créatures…. »

Le nain semblait agacé voir même il répugnait à continuer. Mel sentit la main de Gandalf la serrer. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Ces créatures, aussi appelées beau peuple, sont des humains avec des oreilles en pointes, des cheveux de la couleur des feuilles suivant la saison de leur naissance. Ils ont une vie qui s'étale sur des siècles et sont qualifiés d'immortels. Mais ils sont aussi démunis que les humains face aux blessures mortelles mais leur sagesse leur permette de se soigner très aisément. Ceux sont les êtres qui communiquent le plus avec la nature. Ce fut également durant cet âge que la lune et le soleil furent créés. »

 _« Les deux arbres. J'ai compris. Et les autres âges ? »_

« Soyez patiente, le premier âge vit également la naissance des hommes, des nains, et des orques. Il prit fin… »

Thorin poursuivit, le calme l'ayant de nouveau emparé.

« A la mort de Morgoth. Cet être représentait le côté négatif de chaque être, le côté noir. Le second âge débuta avec la montée en puissance des êtres humains. Regarde ma main. »

Elle se mit sur le ventre et le vit lui montrer le bas de la carte, là où se trouvaient de grandes montagnes.

« Ici, c'est le royaume des ombres. Ce fut ici que le mal autre que Morgoth se leva. Il s'appelait Sauron. C'était un sorcier qui créa des anneaux de pouvoirs afin de contrôler toutes les espèces de la terre du milieu. Mais les hommes, dont Isildur en était le roi à l'époque, finirent par le défaire. »

C'était une terre plus au nord des montagnes que Thorin montra à la femme.

« C'était un humain qui parvint à enlever à Sauron la source de son pouvoir. Ce monstre disparut et les serviteurs qui lui avaient été dévoués furent enterrés au plus profond de la terre, fermés par des sorts inviolables. »

Meleth serra la main de Gandalf. Il lui répondit.

« Oui, cette créature a fait le mal, et ce fut l'union de toutes les espèces qui l'a fait tomber et non les humains seuls comme le dit Thorin. Mais ces unions ne sont plus vraiment présentes à ce jour. Le troisième âge arriva avec ses lots de bonheur mais aussi de noirceur avec le déclin de la force des hommes. Le roi Isildur fut tué par des mercenaires. Ce fut également pendant cet âge que je suis arrivé avec mes autres collègues magiciens. Nous sommes des émissaires des Valars. On nous appels magiciens, mais notre vraie nom est « Istari ». Nous sommes cinq. Le plus sage d'entre nous est Saroumane le Blanc, il y a ensuite les mages bleus dont j'ai oublié les noms et Radagast le brun, lui est comme toi ma princesse. Il aime la compagnie des animaux de la forêt. Thorin continuez, c'est votre histoire. »

« Merci, voilà comment est née la terre du milieu et les âges qu'elle a traversés. Sachant que le premier et le second âge, plus de trois mille cinq cent années ceux sont écoulées sans compter les milles cinq cent ans de guerres du début des Valars. Haha, oui c'est long. »

Il voyait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de la femme. Il la dévisagea et sentit une question dans ses yeux qu'il parvint à deviner.

« L'âge des nains et des hommes ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Et bien nous autres nains, pouvons vivre jusqu'à près de cinq cent ans alors que la vie des hommes est plus courte, une centaine d'année tout au plus. Mon âge est de cent quatre-vingt-quinze ans. Je suis née en deux mille sept cent quarante-six du troisième âge sous la montagne solitaire. »

La femme se leva, en lâchant la main du magicien.

 _« Ah ce point ! Pourtant moi je sens, mon corps m'envoie un âge de trente ans. »_

Elle se mit à genou et écrit le nombre dans la terre et se montra elle-même. Thorin sourit et lui dit.

« En terme humain, j'ai quarante ans voir moins vu que j'ai énormément pris soin de mon corps. »

Elle regarda ensuite les autres nains. A part Fili et Kili qui avait moins de cent ans, soit vingt trente ans chez un homme, les autres nains avaient l'âge de Thorin. Bilbon lui avait cinquante ans, fleur de la jeunesse chez les hobbits as-t '-il précisé. L'istari, lui, préféra ne rien dire sur son âge. Meleth se dit qu'elle ne devait pas se fier à l'aspect âgé de Gandalf mais préféra garder cela pour elle ; et leva la main pour inciter Thorin à continuer. Il avait le regard dans le vide.

« Oui, la montagne solitaire, où son nom Erebor. »

 _« Erebor, moi qui pensait que c'était le nom d'un de ses proches mais en fait c'est un lieu. »_

Mel était rassurée par cette révélation mais aussi troublée par le sentiment de bien-être qui s'est emparée d'elle juste après.

« C'est une montagne immense où le sommet est enneigé de façon éternel. Son pic voit le lac des hommes, autrefois prospère grâce aux nains. Mes ancêtres se sont installés là car ils ont été chassés du royaume de la Moria, ici, par un balrog qui un monstre d'un autre temps. Erebor, c'est l'or de cette montagne qui nous a tous permis de vivre dans la richesse et la soie. Cette montagne, j'y ai vécu de belles années, jusqu'au jour où l'abomination avec des ailes est arrivé. Smaug, un cracheur de feu. Un dragon. »

Ce mot fit un tilt dans la conscience de l'humaine. Elle sentit des souvenirs remonter à la surface et visualisa un corps massif couvert d'écaille bleu. D'un bleu proche d'une pierre précieuse, le saphir. La créature faisait plus de trois mètres de haut et autant de long, elle avait des griffes et des crocs, ainsi que de magnifiques ailes. Elle ne comprit donc pas le qualificatif « abomination », car le dragon qu'elle avait dans sa tête était d'une beauté sans pareil. Elle tendit la main à Gandalf, et celui-ci regarda sa mémoire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Étrange, les dragons de notre monde ne ressemblent certes pas à ce spécimen-là. »

Le magicien décrit l'animal mythique qu'il voyait dans la mémoire de Meleth. Les nains furent étonnés par cela et Balin s'approcha de l'humaine.

« Je vous en prie, regardez le dragon comme je m'en souviens, princesse. »

L'humaine prit la main de Balin et vit son aura entré dans la tête du nain. Elle vit son aura former un cercle et, comme si elle se tenait au même endroit et au même moment que le nain, elle vit Smaug. Ce dragon-ci était très laid, et sa couleur ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Elle lâcha la main de Balin quand le dragon se mit à attaquer les membres de sa race.

« Navré, je ne voulais pas vous montrer ces scènes, aranel. »

Ce terme signifiait « princesse » en valar, et non en nain. Meleth ne s'en offusqua pas et pencha la tête pour remercier Balin d'avoir partagé ses souvenirs avec elle. Le prince reprit son histoire en voyant l'humaine s'assoir en face de lui.

« Comme tu l'as vu, Smaug a attaqué mon peuple pour sa richesse. Car les dragons de ce monde cherchent tous ce qui brillent afin d'y faire des nids et d'y dormir. Ces créatures sont noires, elles apportent le malheur. Ton dragon de tes souvenirs, sais-tu comment il vit ? »

L'humaine fit non de la tête. Elle usa de sa magie, sous les yeux de Gandalf prêt à l'arrêter au cas où. Les nains assistèrent à cela avec étonnement et Thorin, tout prêt de la femme, parvenait même à entendre, de très loin certes, la harpe.

Meleth projeta son aura devant elle, comme elle avait fait pour créer sa tornade. Son cœur reprit une accélération mais la femme respira pour calmer son appréhension. Sous ses doigts, les grains de sable se rassemblèrent et formèrent le dragon de son esprit. Il était la parfaite réplique à taille miniature et de couleur différente. Mais il était magnifique et Thorin comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un des dragons protecteur des temps des valars. Il en fit la remarque au magicien qui confirma sa thèse.

« Oui, je crois aussi que c'est l'un des célestes d'antan. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment cette image se trouve dans ta mémoire Meleth. Tu as trente ans à peine, tu sembles plus humaine que déesse. Vraiment je ne comprends pas. »

L'humaine non plus. Le prince des nains finit son histoire en déclarant que son peuple dû quitter sa montagne avec son roi et se diriger vers un autre lieu. Il dû travailler dur auprès des hommes afin de devenir à nouveau indépendant. Mais pour cela il fit des tâches ingrates d'un prince.

Il se releva et alla vers son poney sous les yeux incrédules de l'humaine. Les neveux de Thorin vinrent vers elle. Fili déclara avec entrain.

« Tu sais, le fait qu'il t'est autant parlé signifie qu'il commence à vouloir te connaître. Réciprocité. Un jour il voudra communiquer avec toi. Et je sens que ce jour se rapproche. »

Kili passa ses bras musclés autour du cou de la femme. Ce geste réchauffa le cœur de Meleth qui tomba quelques larmes de joie.

« Dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu étais si fleur bleue. Allons pleures pas. C'est ta magie qui fait ça ? »

Elle prit les bras du nain et acquiesça.

 _« Oui, ma magie me fatigue à chaque fois. Mais là je vais bien, c'est juste que ton geste me fait du bien. Je me sens bien. »_

« Tant mieux alors. Oh, on dirait qu'il est temps de repartir. »

Oui, les nains se mirent à préparer leurs poneys tandis que Mel resta en retrait pour se rappeler autrechose que l'image de ce dragon. Elle tenta de plonger plus profondément en elle, et entendit des mots sans aucun sens entre eux. Des mots qui sortaient de l'image du dragon : céleste, vie, arbre, animal, plante, soin, soleil, lune, eau, espoir, et ténèbres. Elle pensait que cela signifier une sorte d'incantation. Mais ne parvint pas à en savoir plus. Elle se dirigea vers Bilbon et lui prit sa main.

 _« Merci de n'avoir rien dit à Thorin. »_

« C'est normal Mel, le magicien me l'a demandé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. »

 _« As-tu vu les deux moments où j'ai utilisé ma magie ? »_

« Oui, oh je vois, à chaque fois tu étais fatigué c'est cela ? »

 _« Oui, mon cœur s'emballe vite et ensuite je me sens fatigué. Ma magie pompe ma vie, ou plutôt la vie de mon corps. La seule façon de la récupérer, c'est de me nourrir et de me reposer. Simplement. »_

« C'est intéressant. J'aimerais bien te voir effectuer d'autres tours. »

 _« Moi aussi, mais avant Gandalf me doit des apprentissages. »_

La jeune femme partit ensuite vers le magicien, ses yeux réclamant son dû. L'isari prit sa main.

 _« Pas maintenant princesse. Nous allons partir. Je préfère attendre la nuit, l'obscurité nous aidera mieux que la lumière car votre aura sera bien plus visible ainsi. »_

 _« Très bien, mais je vous ai à l'œil, istari. Je veux apprendre. »_

Le vieil homme prit ses épaules et la placa sur son cheval, il monta à son tour derrière et prit les rênes. La compagnie repartit sur la route une fois tout le monde prêt.


	8. Yeux bleus, réalité, rêve

Bonjour tous le monde, voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture. Et laissez-moi vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir et cela motive toujours plus la remise en question.

 _Man i cui te matha mi ely (Que ta vie te guide dans tes rêves)_

* * *

Pendant près d'une semaine, la jeune humaine apprit la magie avec Gandalf par la pensée uniquement et lorsqu'ils étaient à cheval. Le vieil homme lui expliquait d'abord comment était née la magie et comment il fallait s'en servir. Cela dura pas mal de temps car à certains moments, les nains avaient besoin de l'avis du magicien, ou alors Bilbon racontait sa vie et son passé à Meleth.

Voici les points principaux que la jeune femme retenue sur la magie.

 _« Aranel, la magie que tu as en toi est en réalité une capacité unique. Ton corps peut utiliser les énergies des esprits autour de toi. Mais en échange, tu dois brûler une partie de ta force vitale : comme si tu vieillissais. C'est un retour à l'équilibre, tu prends et en échange tu dois donner. Comme pour utiliser l'air pour ta tornade, tu as du créer un tunnel auratique pour canaliser cet élément. Tu peux aussi guérir mais en échange tu puiseras dans ta force vitale avec plus d'importance que la redirection d'un élément. Il en va de même pour créer un objet. Tu ne peux créer quelque chose à partir de rien car cela te demandera de sacrifier une partie de toi. De ta chair. Si tu veux une chose, tu devras la prendre d'un élément existant déjà. De la même façon ta magie ne peut ramener les morts à la vie. Si tu le tentes, c'est toi qui mourras. Comme un échange, une vie pour une autre._ »

Les moments où la compagnie s'arrêtait pour se reposer ou se restaurer, la jeune femme restaient surtout auprès de Bilbon, et des neveux de Thorin. Elle trouvait leur compagnie des plus agréables, et surtout elle sentait que son âge corporel coïncidait davantage aux leurs qu'à leur pair nain plus ancien. Cependant, elle se sentait toujours autant attirée par les yeux bleus du prince, comme si ses yeux là lui rappelaient des moments de bonheur dans sa vie antérieure. Même si aucun souvenir n'en surgissait.

La semaine suivante, la femme tenta tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de nouveau de Thorin en prétextant voulant partager les souvenirs de Balin ou parler avec lui du passé des nains à Erebor. Mais à chaque fois, Thorin s'éloignait sans un regard à Meleth.

Une nuit, Fili et Kili, qui s'étaient aperçu de son manège, allèrent vers elle. Kili lui demanda, les sourcils froncés.

« Depuis quand tentes-tu de séduire mon oncle ? »

Elle lui prit la main et ainsi que celle du frère de ce dernier.

 _« Je ne tente pas de le séduire, je veux lire dans ses pensées et communiquer avec lui comme je fais avec vous deux. Quant au fait que j'ai envie de le regarder tous le temps, c'est à cause de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai envie de regarder des yeux azur. C'est comme si une partie ancienne de moi le voulait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Ressentez ce que je ressens. »_

La jeune femme envoya son aura entourer les corps des deux jeunes hommes. Puis elle tenta de ressentir à nouveau les émotions qu'elle avait à chaque fois que les yeux acier de Thorin croisaient son regard. Un mélange d'envie et de désespoir. Ajouté à cela un désir de se coller au prince des nains. Un désir animal qu'elle contrôlait tant bien que mal. Une fois que ses émotions furent à leur apothéose, la jeune femme utilisa sa magie, source de chaleur dans son corps, et les repoussa hors de son corps guidées par son esprit. Les deux nains les reçurent avec violence, à tel point qu'ils tombèrent tous deux sur les fesses, sous le regard incrédule des autres.

Une fois le choc passé, Fili le nain blond, reprit la main de la femme et voulut communiquer avec elle par esprit car tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le trio. Pour cela il serra la main de Mel et cette dernière comprit qu'elle devait lire ses messages mentaux. L'aura entra à nouveau dans le corps de Fili et se concentra dans son cerveau. Les mots s'écrivirent comme devant un livre, sur le front du nain. Elle les lut.

 _« Effectivement, ce genre de cocktail émotionnel n'a pas de mot. Comment fais-tu pour résister à ces tentations d'amour ? »_

 _« Amour ?_ »

Kili attrapa la main de Mel au moment où sa question traversa son esprit. Il serra aussi sa main et la femme lut son esprit.

 _« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. »_

 _« Comment le sais-tu ? »_

 _« Aranel, l'amour c'est un sentiment merveilleux, cela te permets de donner à l'autre sans condition, tu as envie de cette personne, et tu veux la voir tous le temps. Ton sentiment à toi représente surtout quelquechose d'incontrôlable pour une personne normalement constituée. Tu es différente, pas totalement humaine. Ce que tu éprouves pour notre oncle, c'est de la passion proche de la drogue. Tu as besoin de voir notre oncle, comme pour apaiser une partie de toi. »_

La jeune femme, qui avait fait en sorte que Fili puisse entendre la réflexion de Kili, acquiesça de la tête. Oui, elle avait tous le temps envie de regarder le prince des nains mais pas au point de tous sacrifier pour lui. Elle remercia les deux frères de lui avoir permis de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Des jours passèrent après leur discussion et le lien entre l'humaine et la compagnie se renforça petit à petit. Mel était devenue le membre de la compagnie qui utilisait plus sa tête que les nains. Elle découvrit que ces hommes étaient plus têtus que des mules, mais que malgré cela, ils étaient très liés les uns aux autres grâces leur fidélité à Thorin, et leur courage face aux difficultés.

Une nuit, la compagnie prit place en haut d'une falaise. Une grotte y était nichée et les nains y avaient allumé un feu pour se restaurer, mais aussi pour se réchauffer car l'automne commençait à descendre sur la terre et l'air devenait plus frais.

Le magicien se tenait à l'écart afin de monter la garde tandis que les autres membres de la compagnie dormaient tranquillement. Mel, elle, était à la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité. Son esprit vagabondait dans les évènements de la journée quand la scène changea brusquement.

 **Je marche seule dans un drôle d'univers. Ce n'est pas celui nuageux de mon alter ego. Non, je suis sur une plage de galets. Mes pieds sont dans l'eau de mer. Elle est froide, ce doit être l'hiver car quand je me retourne, je vois au loin une montagne aux sommets enneigés.**

 **« Anyeth ? »**

 **Une voix d'homme, je tourne ma tête à droite. Il est là, près de moi. Je le dévisage, son visage est pâle, blanc comme la neige. Ses cheveux sont longs et noirs comme la nuit, ses oreilles sont pointues c'est bizarre de telles oreilles. Un elfe, oui je me souviens de ce que l'istari m'a dit, le beau peuple aux oreilles en pointe. L'homme-elfe est mince et grand, beaucoup plus que moi, j'arrive juste au niveau de son cou. Il porte des vêtements bleus comme la mer devant moi. Ses yeux aussi sont bleus acier, comme ceux de Thorin. Un coup au cœur, il bat très fortement. C'est lui la raison de mon obsession. Il me prend ma main droite dans les siennes, elles sont froides.**

 **« Anyeth* ? »**

 **Anyeth ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Je tente de parler mais là aussi, je ne peux communiquer normalement. Je projette mon esprit dans le sien, et je lis en lui. La traduction de ce mot.**

 **« Amour. Il m'appelle comme son amante. »**

 **Je suis gênée car je ne le connais pas, non je ne le connais plus. Je lâche sa main. Je lui montre ma tête. Il comprend, ses yeux sont tristes, des larmes coulent sur son visage de marbre. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je pose ma main sur son visage. Il dit à nouveau ce mot puis se penche vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, et mes yeux sont totalement absorbés par les siens. Il me prend le menton avec ses mains. Mon corps se souvient des gestes. Mes bras entourent le corps de l'elfe, il se rapproche encore davantage. Je sens un feu immense m'envahir, parcourir chaque centimètre de mon corps. Mes yeux se ferment en même temps que ceux de l'elfe. Je sens sa bouche sur la mienne, il aspire ma lèvre inférieure et l'aspire. Mon corps et mon cœur s'emballent. Mes genoux entourent son corps au moment où il s'allonge sur moi. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, et en même temps sa bouche mordille mon oreille. Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps en vague flamboyante quand…**

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un coup, quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Elle se retourna sur le ventre puis à genou. Elle regardait autour d'elle quand elle vit Bilbon arriver, paniqué.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ! »

Kili et Fili qui étaient d'un côté de la grotte répondirent qu'ils s'agissaient d'orque. Devant la mine déconfite du semi-homme, Fili déclara.

« Des égorgeurs, il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. »

« Ils attaquent au petit jour, sans un cri, sans un bruit, mais des mares de sang » Continua Kili.

Les deux frères rigolèrent ensuite en voyant que le pauvre Bilbon les prenez au sérieux. Thorin se leva et marcha vers eux. Meleth crut qu'il allait leur sauter dessus et elle se leva, mais Balin, qui se trouvait près d'elle, la retint par le bras en lui faisant non de la tête.

« Ça vous faire rire ? Une attaque d'orques ! »

Kili répondit que son frère et lui ne pensait pas mal mais le prince refusa sa réponse et déclara en allant au bord de la falaise.

« Non, vous ne pensiez pas ... Vous ignorez tout du monde ! »

Balin s'adressa aux deux frères tout en tenant la main de la jeune femme.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon gars. Thorin a plus de raisons, qu'un autre, de détester les orques. Voulez-vous voir ma mémoire en même temps que ce que je vais vous conter Aranel ? »

 _« Je vous en prie. »_

« Après que le dragon eu pris la montagne solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains : la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog, le profanateur. Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi. »

La jeune femme trembla quand elle vit la tête du grand-père de Thorin rouler jusqu'au pied du père du prince. Mais elle continua de tenir la main de Balin. Il continua.

« Thrain, le père de Thorin, devint fou de chagrin, il disparut ! Etait- il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait et c'est là que je l'ai vu ! Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pale. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable, sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger ! »

Meleth voyait le duel entre Thorin et la créature blanche, grande et laide. Elle voyait le courage immense de Thorin et le vit couper un bras de l'orque pâle.

« Azog, le profanateur compris ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques ! Notre ennemi avait été vaincu ! Mais il n'y eu ni festins, ni chants cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres, nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi ! »

Le Thorin de la réalité se tourna vers son groupe et les dévisagea tous un par un. Mel en fit de même, tout en continuant de trembler. Il n'y avait que de la fierté et de l'envie de suivre leur chef jusqu'au bout que la femme vit. Elle serra la main de Balin.

 _« Et l'orque pâle ? »_

Balin répéta la question et le prince plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux amande-dorés de l'humaine. La femme ressentit à nouveau le feu dans son corps, le même que dans son rêve qui n'en était pas un. Thorin répondit avec calme, mais une note de haine à l'intérieur.

« Il a regagné furtivement son trou. Il est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps ! »

Balin regarda Gandalf, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec Thorin. La femme avait capté ce regard et alla vers l'istari. Elle refusa la main du magicien et lui envoya ses pensées.

 _« Je ne veux pas vous tenir la main. J'en ai assez, je veux renforcer mes pouvoirs car je suis certaine que cet Azog est en vie au vue de l'échange que vous avez eu avec Balin. »_

 _« Soit, faites comme vous l'entendez, mais ne vous forcez pas quand vous sentirez votre corps faiblir. »_

 _« Très bien, je vous remercie infiniment maître magicien. »_

La jeune femme s'éloigna et s'assit au bord de la falaise. Ses jambes dans le vide quand elle entendit une branche se casser sous le poids de la personne qui se dirigeait vers elle.

Anyeth signifie amour en elfe dans les chevaliers d'émeraude


End file.
